The vast majority of transfer cases in the United States are used in conjunction with automatic transmissions. Transfer cases frequently contain clutch packs and shifting elements. Historically, these clutches and shifting elements have been powered by electric motors, magnetic coils, solenoids, and hydraulic pistons getting their pressure from pumps which are a part of the transfer case assembly. The automatic transmission has available hydraulic pressure that has not previously been used to perform transfer case functions due to issues with lubrication complexity. The oil level of the transfer case portion of the powertrain must be kept at a different level than the level mandated by the automatic transmission. This has required the regulation of a return pump in the transfer case to give back the oil to the automatic transmission. The pressure also has had to be routed through complex housings or through long rotating shafts. This configuration is expensive to manufacture and the benefits have not outweighed the increase in cost to use the automatic transmission pump and valve body for control of the transfer case functions.